


Until I die and after I die

by Heiliglust89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, TV Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89
Summary: Магнусу семь лет, когда его мать объясняет ему значение его метки.— Теперь я здесь.Магнусу почти четыреста лет, когда он находит вторую половину своей души





	Until I die and after I die

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until I die and after I die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899840) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



_Я буду любить тебя вечно, что бы ни случилось. Пока не умру, и после того как умру, а когда я выберусь из страны мертвых, мои атомы будут летать везде, пока не отыщут тебя._

_― Филип Пулман, Янтарный телескоп._

Когда Магнусу исполнилось семь лет, его мать объяснила ему значение его метки.

Он пока не понимает, что она из себя представляет, впрочем, как и его родители. Она состоит из двух слов — это очевидно, но их почти невозможно разобрать. Метка уместилась между большим и указательным пальцами левой руки, она небольшая, буквы сжаты из-за необходимости втиснуться в ограниченное пространство. 

Честно говоря, выглядит она не очень-то элегантно. Углы острые, будто слова выведены рукой человека, который слишком торопился, чтобы заморачиваться красотой почерка.

Мама думает, что его родственная родится в другой стране, где он или она будет говорить на другом языке. Впрочем, Магнус ни капельки не против. 

Судьба предоставляет каждому только одну вторую половину, чтобы пройти с ней по жизни, и этот человек — идеальный партнер подходящий тебе, словно пазл, в конце концов. Метка на его руке была билетом в будущее. Первые слова, которые ему скажут.

Вместе с родственной душой в жизнь врывались цвета.

Пока что мир Магнуса был черно-белым. Он еще не знает, как должны выглядеть цвета. Все его знания о них состоят из того, что ему рассказывали родители. Сухие факты: небо голубое, трава зеленая. На данный момент они все для него представлялись разными оттенками серого.

Магнус интересуется маминым знаком, и она показывает ему крошечную надпись над правой ключицей. У отца почти идентичная, только с левой стороны. Она с блеском в глазах рассказывает ему, как ее мир внезапно взорвался цветами, когда они, наконец, встретились, как восхитительно было испытать это в первый раз.

Магнус задается вопросами, какой будет его пара, на какой части тела будет расположена ее метка и какими фразами они впервые обменяются. 

Слова на руке Магнуса, как он думает, должно быть, будут безумно интересными, а родственная душа будет кем-то из какой-нибудь экзотической, неизведанной страны, кем-то, кто будет всецело его и ничьей больше. 

Он клянется себе найти человека, который смог бы перевести его метку, чтобы всегда держать ухо востро и ненароком не пропустить сказанные слова.

Магнус часто обводит пальцем непонятные символы, сгорая от нетерпения в ожидании того дня, когда они встретятся.

***

Когда Магнусу исполняется восемь, проявляется его вторая метка, совершенно другого характера, _грязная_ , _порочная_  — его настоящие глаза. Магнус бы сделал что угодно, _все_ что угодно, лишь бы она исчезла навсегда.

Его мать вешается, и мир отца возвращается к черно-белому в ту же секунду, как жизнь покидает ее тело.  
Магнус впервые узнает о том, что мир теряет краски, когда соулмейт умирает, что все цвета исчезают, а метка выжигается с кожи, не оставляя за собой ни намека на след. Как будто ее никогда и не было.

Отец пытается убить его.

Магнусу было восемь лет, когда он впервые узнал: агония после потери половины души настолько суровая, что единственное сожаление человека в том, что он до сих пор не сдох.

***

Когда Магнус наконец узнает, что означают слова выведенные на его руке, он не может скрыть вселенского разочарования.

 _«Хорошо сработано»_. Черт, это настолько распространенная фраза, насколько… примитивная, что Магнус не уверен, должен ли он смеяться или плакать.

После всех рассказов его матери о том, что каждая родственная душа необычна, в чем-то даже неповторима, он надеялся на что-то другое. И если уж не на что-то более грандиозное, то хотя бы на слова, которые бы облегчили ему задачу, помогли понять, что вот он — тот самый, его человек.

В конце концов, отпадает желание и смеяться, и плакать. Он просто сидит довольно долгое время, глупо уставившись на свою метку, чувствуя волну горького негодования впервые в своей жизни.

***

Магнус влюбляется в первый раз, когда ему едва переваливает за сто. Она красивая, спокойная и добрая. У неё длинные тёмные волосы и светлые глаза — комбинация, которая не оставляет ему шансов. У неё нет метки: та, что была с ней с детства, исчезла, когда она была подростком.  
Должно быть, родственная душа, предназначенная ей судьбой, умерла. Она ее никогда не встречала, и Магнус вынужден признать, что считает это лучшим из возможных исходов, потому что пусть она и вынуждена жить в серости, не вкусив всей яркости цветов и чувств, довольно сложно сожалеть о чем-то, чего она никогда и не знала.

Он остается с ней, живет с ней и любит ее до самой ее смерти. Ему дико больно. Ее потеря такая горькая, внезапная, но опять же все события в жизни, так или иначе, кажутся мимолетными, когда ты бессмертен.

Мага тошнит от самого себя, когда тихий голос в голове нашептывает, что теперь, когда _отвлечение_ исчезло, он может снова сосредоточиться на поисках нужного человека.  
Магнус не может заставить себя прекратить думать о том, что вполне возможно его соулмейт тоже будет смертным и им будет отмерено не так много времени, прежде чем он покинет его и мир вернется в привычный серый цвет.

Кажется, это худшее из возможных проклятий, и на мгновение Магнус задумывается, а стоит ли оно того.

***

Он продолжает поиски.

В течение многих лет, которые складываются в десятилетия, он ищет свою пару. Он влюблялся, он охладевал, пытался оставаться все таким же позитивным по отношению к жизни, лишь бы не попасть в капкан отчаянья.

Каждый раз, стоило ему услышать это треклятое «хорошо сработано», сердце замирало на секунду, отчаянно надеясь, но все тщетно.

Бейн пытается притвориться, что его родственной души не существует. Пытается жить своей жизнью, без бремени одиночества нависшего над ним. Он живет, любит, и бывают дни, когда ему почти удается поверить в собственную ложь.

Магнус начинает носить перчатки на ежедневной основе. По мере того, как растет его сила, растет и его страх, что другие попытаются обмануть его или использовать знание его метки в своих целях, а он не хочет давать им такое безоговорочное преимущество над ним, открывая всему миру самое сокровенное — свою метку.

И если перчатки, закрывающие ее, помогают душевной боли хоть ненадолго затихнуть, не позволяя пялиться на выученные уже давно наизусть символы, то это только его дело.

***

Тот факт, что он не различает цвета, не мешает ему одеваться максимально ярко. Он ходит по магазинам с людьми, которым уже посчастливилось найти свою пару, чтобы они помогли ему с описанием понравившейся одежды.

Бейн прекрасно знает, что иногда его стиль бывает даже слишком чересчур, но увы и ах, Магнус слишком стар, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что подумают о нем другие. Он мозолит им глаза, выбирая самые яркие из возможных шмоток, особенно в 80-х.

Магнуса совершенно не устраивает, что большинство людей носят черно-белую одежду, так сказать безопасный вариант в случае, если ты не можешь различать цвета, но бога ради, это ведь такая смертная скука.

Нефилимы, кажется, решили побить все рекорды в плане однообразной одежды, с самых пеленок облачаясь во все черное. Бейна ко всему прочему невероятно бесило, что они вступают в брак будучи еще совсем юными (собственно умирают они примерно в это же время) и чаще всего по политическим причинам, а не по любви, поэтому так никогда и не встречают своих соулмейтов.

Так что если уж ему и необходимо бывает контактировать с детьми Разиэля, он делает все возможное, чтобы выбрать самые неприятные цвета из своего гардероба, просто потому что ему становится весело от недовольства на вечно каменных лицах.

***

Магнусу триста двадцать шесть, когда он говорит Рагнору, что он сдается. Конечно, он ни на секунду не забывает о своем бессмертии, а значит, вполне возможно, что его родственная душа еще просто не родилась, но он так бесконечно устал от поисков. Устал от часто сменяющих друг друга эмоций, устал строить надежды, только чтобы снова оказаться у их руин.

Рагнор рассказывает ему о древнем китайском поверье — о красной нити судьбы, которая объединяет две души, которым предписано встретиться в конечном итоге. Он наказывает Магнусу не опускать руки.

Мир Магнуса — сплошная серая масса, как раз под стать его настроению вот уже не первый век, масса пытающаяся дать ему понять то, что уже итак давно известно сердцу.

Он не найдет своего соулмейта.

***

Магнусу почти четыре века отроду, когда Валентин снова дает о себе знать и атакует его логово. Его друзья мертвы, все колдуны, которые доверили ему свою жизнь под защиту, испустили дух, а у него самого на хвосте враги.

Он как раз добивает последнего, плетя магией шар, когда стрела находит его противника.

— Хорошо сработано, — говорит голос позади него, но Магнус даже не дергается на это. Сердце давно перестало реагировать, он слышал эти слова век за веком.

— Скорее средне, — расслабленно пожимает плечами, наконец, поворачиваясь к собеседнику лицом, только чтобы наткнуться на беспорядочный ворох угольно-черных волос и голубые глаза, шокированно глядящие на него.

«Погодите-ка…» — Магнус зависает на долю секунды: « _Голубые_?»

Мама описывала свою первую встречу, как внезапное откровение, которое на нее снизошло, вот только Магнусу кажется, будто его ударили под дых. Он не может дышать. Воздух будто выкачался из легких под натиском цветного безобразия творящегося вокруг, постепенно съедающего собой серость, и впервые за долгие столетия он ощутил себя живым. Он не понимает каким образом, но Магнус знает, где какой цвет, будто был рожден и вскормлен с этим знанием. Стены, окружающие их, выкрашены в красный, как и оперение стрел сумеречного охотника. Настенная лампа нежно оранжевая, ваза на книжной полке зеленая с золотым. Глаза его соулмейта ослепительного, почти синего цвета. Его _соулмейт._

Парень… еще мальчишка на самом деле, похож на оленя в свете фар, глядит на него с приоткрытым ртом и изумленным, таким уязвимым в данный момент взглядом. Он дрожит. Магнус видит даже с того неблизкого расстояния, на котором они стоят друг от друга, как все его тело пробивает мелкой дрожью, в которой маг читает смесь из надежды и животного страха с примесью тоски.

Магнус делает несколько шагов ему навстречу, немного бесцеремонно вталкиваясь в личное пространство, а парень напротив весь подбирается и застывает, словно превратившись в статую. Кажется, будто он не может оторвать взгляд своих удивительных, самых прекрасных глаз от Магнуса, следя за каждым его движением.

Не спеша, маг стягивает левую перчатку и поднимает руку повыше, чтобы чернила у основания большого пальца были видны им обоим.

Парень перед ним тяжело сглатывает, задирая рукав рубашки, чтобы показать свою метку, невольно бросающуюся в глаза из-за контраста с бледной кожей.

« _Скорее средне_ », — гласит надпись, и Магнус не в силах сдержать глупый смех. Он готов поспорить, что немало людей успело подразнить бедного мальчишку за его недолгую жизнь.

— Не думаю, что нас официально представили друг другу, — мягко мурлычет Бейн в противовес тому, какая буря разгорается сейчас внутри него. — Магнус.

— Алек, — отвечает его соулмейт с застенчивой и в чем-то даже ошеломленной улыбкой на прекрасном лице. Магнус просто физически не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Взгляд Алека бегает по его лицу, останавливаясь на глазах, золотой цвет которых поражает ничуть не меньше, чем кошачий зрачок, зеленоватыми бликами отражающий свет.

— Я… — начинает Магнус, выражение лица которого становится порядком серьезнее, когда до него, наконец, начинает доходить, кто именно перед ним стоит. Он подходит к Алеку еще ближе, пальцами погладив метку парня, отчего у обоих перехватывает дыхание. Болезненно пустое пространство вокруг них заполняется тем, что впоследствии выльется в сильнейшую душевную привязанность: теплое, окутывающее, как одеяло, чувство нужды, потребности, влюбленности, все переплетается в груди, невидимыми нитями окутывая сердце.

В этот самый момент Магнус понимает, что не имеет никакого значения, смертен ли его соулмейт или нет. Не имеет значения, вернется ли мир в тошнотворную серость после нескольких десятилетий, лет, месяцев или даже дней. Алек подарил ему чувство жизни, такое разрывающее, трепещущее, и если цена этому — страдания длинной в вечность, что ж, он готов её заплатить.

— Я так долго ждал тебя, — на грани слышимости шепчет Бейн, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым и абсолютно счастливым одновременно, лишь от возможности глядеть в эти глаза, которые затягивают его все глубже, без надежды выбраться.

— Теперь я здесь, — слышится шепот в ответ, когда Алек протягивает свободную ладонь, чтобы пройтись пальцами по чужой метке, даже не глядя.

***

Магнусу почти четыреста лет, когда он находит вторую половину своей души.


End file.
